


[allKing]香港诡秘事件簿

by singer1984



Category: bad boy特攻队, 妖兽都市, 我和僵尸有个约会
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singer1984/pseuds/singer1984





	1. 母体

乌云遮月，残酷的掠夺神赐予世间唯一的光线。这是一个人类与妖兽共存的世界，当夜幕降临，被人类压制的妖兽纷纷在黑暗中显示他们的本性。

荒废的大厦，凄厉的尖叫划破寂静的夜。仿佛在平静的水面丢入一颗嶙峋的石，随着而来的是笑。傲慢，放肆与猖狂，笑声愈大，蝼蚁般的人类睡梦中惊醒，抚着剧烈起伏的心脏，恐惧望着未知的黑暗尽头。

傲慢，是对人类弱小的蔑视；放肆，是对被压制的释放；猖狂，是对自己能力的狂妄。

鬼众道看着自己的猎物，俊美凌厉的脸渐渐扭曲异变。畸生的肉瘤吞噬他的脸，光滑的人类皮肤变得凹凸不平，诡异魔魅。

这就是妖兽的真正模样，撕碎禁锢他的人类皮囊，这与生俱来的诅咒与祝福展现在他的猎物面前。

“King，你是谁的王！”尖利的指甲捏住男人的脸，巨大的力道似乎要把下颚捏碎。挤入男人后穴的粗大蛮横的开阔，“噗呲噗呲”的水声惊动了蛰伏的怪谜畸物，黑暗中蛇一般游走的触手一变作二，二变做四。摇晃着没有骨骼的虬曲身体，钻入男人被占据的后穴，在软滑的肠壁上游动，盘曲在温暖的子宫，贪恋的酣睡吐出一波波留有印记的信息素。

滑腻的火热粘液与浓稠的微凉精液，填满了男人的子宫，这畸形寄生贪婪的吸收散发着腥味的妖兽体液，凝聚成一颗颗透明的卵着床在被触手玩弄的烂熟艳糜的红色器官。湿热软嫩的宫房成为了魔鬼孕育的暖床，他们尽情的分化出触手植根于母亲的血肉，把触手当做吸管喝饮料般吮吸着母亲的涌动的鲜血。

腹部内的异变让King脸色苍白，然而所有的挣扎却无济于事，蜘蛛网样萤绿缠绕着他的手脚，仿佛有自主意识的触手趁他尖叫时溜进他的口腔迅速涨大，让他连咬舌自尽都做不到。腥臭的粘液谋杀了他的器官，眼泪口水不住的往下流流。脱水让他眼神涣散四肢无力，湿冷的皮肤摸起来仿佛塑料的性爱机器人，硅胶制成的肉体失去了反抗的能力，只能无助的承受妖兽恐怖的掠夺。

“喔，对不起我忘了你不能说话。”鬼众道故作惋惜的说到，怪异的黑色舌头舔走男人唇上凝结的血，坚硬的倒刺却为他加上更深的裂口。人类的血液让鬼众道疯狂，更何况这是他寻遍世界找到的送给人类世界的礼物，一个由人类母亲孕育的妖兽救世之主。

章鱼般虬屈的下半身伸出一只粗壮的触手缠绕住男人微凸的小腹，微弱的跳动让他愉悦的舔舐尖牙。他的孩子，他的希望，尽情的吸收你们人类母亲的血肉吧，在天空没有星辰的月圆之夜，钻出他脆弱的子宫，划破他娇嫩的皮肤，来到世间，这是我赐予你的生命。

用你的脐带温柔的缠绕母亲纤细的脖颈，用天鹅的落幕来拥抱甜蜜的死亡。母亲的死带来孩子的生，这是世界永远不变的法则，无论是故作姿态的人类，或是强大黑暗的妖兽，这是本能，为了繁殖母亲做出的牺牲已经延续千年。

我相信你们的母亲是不会拒绝的！

King哑着嗓子不住的颤抖，萤绿的触手蛆虫般爬满他的身体，尖锐的刺在皮肤上划出一道道血痕，鲜红的血珠滴落在绿色之上，顿时蒸发殆尽。得到食物的触手如同得到玩具的孩童，欢悦的在他千疮百孔的身体上跳动，钻入他的皮肤，在肌肉之中游动。

血液被抽走的疼痛让King惨白的嘴唇变得乌紫，人类的求生欲让他肌肉紧绷，鬼众道不满的扯着他的长发，额角晶莹的汗珠在妖兽没有瞳仁的诡白眼中耀着刺目的光。

漆黑的舌尖摩挲着森森冷光的尖牙，对将此人吞入腹中的想法愈加强烈，深深插入后穴的触手迅速膨大，撑大了已经到了极限边缘的肌肉。皮肉撕裂的声音如实的传入妖兽敏感的耳朵，尖利的指甲捏住什么都射不出的人类阴茎。指尖生出细小的触手，一些顽劣的铃口打着转，一些缓慢的游走在疲软的柱身，包裹住微凉的囊袋。

猛的钻入艳红的小口，从没有异物的进入过的地方狭窄幽长，触手开心在未开发的处女地跳动，分泌的粘液将尿道变得滑腻，敏感。酥酥麻麻的犹如蚂蚁在身上爬动，快速传入膀胱，颤动的肌肉挤压敏感的腺体。电流般的快感刺入大脑，想要释放的欲望却被诡异的妖兽触手深深钳制，找不到宣泄的出口。

“唔”，下腹传来的胀痛让King本能的抬起头来，正好对上鬼众道诡白的眼，“为什么？”

沙哑的声音仿佛几千年没有说过话，难听的像是用指甲刮黑板，鬼众道却听的开心，变作人类手掌的右手环住男人的脖子，堪堪遮住了一圈深红的荆棘印记。这耀眼的印记在他的掌下闪着红光，似乎在抵抗这妖兽的禁锢。

“因为你是独一无二的。”妖兽空灵的声音吐出情人的爱语，“为我孕育孩子难道不好吗？”

King无力回答，越来越清晰的脚步声让他绝望的眼睛中闪着一丝希望，对声音更加敏感的鬼众道转向门口。不知道是谁，竟然敢打扰他？嘴角勾起一抹弧度，无论是谁都会成为他孩子的养料！

Jack举着枪，躬身小心的游走在荒废的大厦之中，他不敢打开手电，这漆黑的夜光会让他成为唯一的靶子。他咽了一口唾沫，压下剧烈起伏的胸膛，朝着发出声音的未知移动。

这是King失踪的第五日。六天前，King接了个case，为一位女孩寻找未婚夫，女孩美得如同CG的脸让他想也不想就答应了，然后就再也没了消息，知道今日才收到线人消息说这座荒废的大厦在夜晚发出凄厉的叫声。

Jack看了Queen搜集的资料。鬼众道，妖兽，元大宗的独子，自从人类与妖兽的和平被破坏之后蛰伏不出，却想着让妖兽成为主宰，香港就是妖兽都市的第一站。而现在被人类赶到黑暗中的妖兽若是想要崛起，唯一的方法就是人类母体孕育的混合体，妖兽的救世之子，人类的灭世之主。

人类母体只有一个，那个活了不知多少岁月的真祖曾经告诉Jack，他不能干涉历史进程，无论是人类还是妖兽都会被无情的车轮碾过。没心没肺的King听了之后，翻身窝在沙发上继续打着怎么都通不了关的游戏。那人闪着兴趣的眼睛却让Jack心中升起一丝怪异的怀疑，追上了身穿白色大衣的男人。

“是他。”不等Jack问出口，男人就回答了他，看着Jack顿时白了几分的脸色，“不若我把他带走？”他说的似乎有几分纠结，眼中却满是兴奋。

他太过无聊了，这不生不死不毁不灭的岁月他一人走过，神不准他干涉世间，却也奈他无何。孕育魔鬼的母体对于他来说就像一件新的玩具，想要好好研究一番。

Jack的拒绝让男人撇了撇嘴，他不爱强迫别人，却答应在事态严重是来帮帮忙，虽然他说这句话是一向无甚波动的墨瞳中满是兴味，平静的日子总是要找点乐子。

Jack破门而入，刺目的绿光让他下意识的闭眼，却猛的听见利剑破空之声，本能的扣动扳机。

“砰”，巨物撞倒在地，Jack睁开眼睛慢慢靠近地面上巨大畸形的妖兽，猛的对上一双没有瞳仁的诡白双眼，正要开枪手顿时被从后方疾驰而来的触手紧紧束缚，动弹不得。

鬼众道摸着快速愈合的胸部，尖利的指甲划破皮肤，黑色的血液在皮肤沟壑流动，爪子硬生生的撕裂肌肉，蠕动在皮肉下显出恶心的声音。

金属落地的声音中止了这幅鬼魅的画面，他捡起那个铜黄色的子弹，在手中把玩，摩挲着上面刻下的字母兴味一笑。看也不看Jack一眼，转身缠绕住因无力而昏死过去的King。

他吞噬了那只没用的变形妖兽，随着血肉融入他身体的是它的变形能力。鬼众道嗜血，更爱温热的血肉从喉管滚动的感觉，那种骨渣的细碎磨蹭仿佛还残留在体内，他怀念的舔舔嘴角，目光落在皮肤黝黑的男人，诡异一笑。

附身贴近King的面庞，抓住男人后脑湿漉漉的头发迫使他抬起头来，“亲爱的，你看谁来了！”空灵的声音仿佛来自千里之外，调皮的萤绿细线缠绕在男人惨白的脸上，翻看他的眼睑，玩弄他的唇瓣。King粗喘着醒来，睁大的眼睛里毫无神色，触手趁机填满了他的口腔，窒息的痛苦让他双眸顿时被泪水灌满。

鬼众道扭动着庞大的身躯，那个铜黄色的子弹在浅眸中晃动，熟悉的字母让King瞳孔缩小，惊惧地寻找什么。

“King”，沙哑的声音穿破黑暗，穿破妖兽的禁闭，穿破时间流逝，敲击恶魔之母的鼓膜，火焰肉翅笼罩荒废大厦，白色的身影降临世间，僵尸真祖停留在时间的裂缝，好奇的抚摸母体腹中跳动的妖兽之卵。轻而易举的扯下纠缠的萤绿细丝，将男人抱在自己的怀中，鲜艳的血液染红他白色衣衫。

肉翅振动，时间的堵塞随风而逝，鬼众道抬头望着抱着他妻子的男子，空灵的声音变得恶心滑腻仿佛雨天角落的青苔。

“将臣！”雨水应声而落，嘈杂的声音隐蔽了细碎的断裂声，一条条触手朝着天空中的僵尸袭去。

肉翅扇动，妖兽的攻击尽被阻下，翻滚的水珠在空中形成一到漩涡将鬼众道吞没，愤怒的低吼被水壁掩的不漏一缕。将臣拭去男人脸上的雨水，温柔的低语，“他不属于你的。”

Jack从禁锢中释放，默然的看着为King梳理发丝的僵尸真祖，攥紧拳头猛的举起枪，“还给我！”

“这样对你的恩人可不好？”将臣的视线并未从男人脸上移动一分，“而且他并没有死，你杀不了他。”

他纡尊降贵的俯视蝼蚁般的人类，“我会护着他的，直到……”他的手掌覆上那个罪恶的地方，恶魔的宫床，人类母亲的子宫，妖兽胚胎在他的压制下剧烈跳动，母亲发出痛苦的呻吟。

然而Jack什么都听不到了，火焰色的肉翅泯灭在漆黑的夜幕边缘。


	2. 生产

边陲的无名小镇，一座巍峨的城堡坐落于树林边缘。

在英国有许多这样的城堡，坐落在宁静的村庄，然而它们却早已沦为了落魄贵族维持尊严的资本，总是有一群游客聚集在古老的城堡中，用快餐式的游览与惊呼亵渎他们的历史。

仿佛一位因为家族破败而流于市集街头的贵族小姐，被无数男人恶心的窥视眼神上下打量，撕下她最后的一身绸布。

但是眼前的城堡犹如隔绝于世的无人之境，身着黑天鹅绒的闪耀长裙，慵懒的舒展身姿在躺椅上，就连离她不远的小镇居民就不敢靠近。

翅膀扇动的声音惊飞了林中飞鸟，黑色的小点聚集掠过城堡哥特式的尖肋拱顶，被吸入火红色的巨大漩涡之中。将臣降落城堡之前，烧的更艳的肉翅缓缓收于身后，与没有一丝云彩的天空融为一体。

门，自动敞开欢迎主人的朋友，再将人类赖以生存的光关在门外，用匍匐的黑暗祭祀僵尸真祖。

身穿黑色西装的长发男人如鬼魅般出现在将臣身后，环视一圈黯淡的烛光，似被一双手按下，落在壁炉上一副男人的画像上，就连冷漠的表情都由此破灭，温柔的笑容出现在儒雅的脸上。

“房间已经准备好了。”莱利视线不愿离开画像，淡淡的开口。

“多谢。”

昏暗的房间，蜡烛是一位被献祭的少女，散发着幽香的躯体流下一串血泪等来了灭世之子的母亲。白纱落下，拥住熟睡的人，顶部巨大的镜子印出恬静的脸，腹部蠕动的萤绿色生物，以及靠近的白衣男人。

陌生的气息让妖兽之子不安的跳动，King捂住自己的的肚子，诡异的硬物在下腹移动，试图劈开人类脆弱的躯体，手掌拉扯苍白的皮肤，透出一道道青色怒张的血管，它在渴望自由，渴望世间，渴望征服。

“母亲，母亲”，孩童般狡黠的声音带着难以言说的尖利，仿佛从灵魂深处传出，刮割King的颅骨，钻进他的大脑，污染他的神经。闭上眼，地狱业火的燃烧喧闹而繁华的都市，霓虹灯璀璨依旧却爬满了腐朽。

这是末世吗？King唇色惨白，盯着镜中腹部的寄生物，他的孩子，灭世之主，妖兽之子。鬼众道的空灵的声音响在耳边，“我们的孩子”。

“母亲，我们一起和父亲生活在新的乐园吧！”孩童兴奋的声音让King把头埋进洁白无瑕的布料。不！不！不要！他绝望的大喊，口中却发不出任何声音，暖和的被子拥抱着他，他却冷的瑟瑟发抖。

将臣覆上他的腹部，所有的诡动仿佛时间静止般的消失，然而头顶的巨大镜面却照出红色的血液顺着口器源源不断的进入萤绿色的身体，狡猾奸诈的生物，蛰伏母亲的身体，吸取养分。

“帮我，帮我！”King抓住将臣的手腕，是坠海之前最后一块浮木，紧张而恐惧的吞咽分泌的唾液，他失血太多了，皮肤冷的冒凉气，像一块刚刚解冻的冰块。将臣抚摸着他苍白的脸，指甲在自己的手腕一划，一滴闪着红光的血液滴进King的嘴角，King似沙漠中看见绿洲的旅人，抓住将臣的手腕用力的吮吸。

将臣没有制止他，他需要体力。另一只手把King的发丝拨到耳后，露出他俊秀而温柔的脸，眼中翻涌的不知是怀念还是心疼。“我只能帮你扩张，你需要自己把卵排出来。”

男人温柔的说着，仿佛听见了将臣的话，King子宫内躲藏的妖兽之子更加凶恶的掠夺养分，没有注意到被他们吸入身体的不属于人类的血液，他们绝定孤注一掷降临世间，就算要牺牲母亲。

King不住的点头，他只求快点把肚子里诡异的东西弄出来，再次瞥向头顶的镜面，卵居然变得更大，三四个卵已经占据了艳红的器官，让他的腹部如吹气球般迅速的涨大。

将臣不再磨蹭，拿回自己的手腕，伤口迅速愈合，没有留下一丝疤痕。褪下伪装的人类衣物，看着不停流水的肉穴眸色一暗，手在男人的腹部按动，看着那东西挤出来一点却又因为狭窄的肠道缩了回去。

King趴在床上，看不见此时自己的样子，却能感觉到有东西在挤压他的前列腺，闷闷的呻吟着，胯部急促的在床单上磨蹭，括约肌张开时吐出的粘液很快就毁掉了绸缎，他完全管不了。丝绸的摩擦力太小了，对他身体中如黑洞般的空虚无异于饮鸩止渴。

手指转动着开阔甬道，另一只手继续按压男人凸起的腹部，这次终于露了点萤绿色的光出来，将臣不顾King苍白的脸，手掌几乎按进了他的腹部内腔，一个鸡蛋大小的卵碾过King敏感的肠道，他低声尖叫着，臀尖都积了一层薄汗，终于将卵从糜红的穴口挤出，滚落在已经毁掉的大床上。

King粗喘着，趴在床上已经完全没有了力气，然而他的腹部却没有小多少，剩下的两颗卵已经渐渐地融合，他们不愿意被母亲舍弃，所以放弃了一部分的自我与同胞融为一体。萤绿色的光隔着腹部闪耀着，鬼魅的让人恐惧，King把自己埋进布料之中，括约肌张合着吞吐异物，但是狡猾的妖兽之子表面马上被分泌的湿滑稠液覆盖，缩回了母亲的子宫。

“我帮你。”将臣把King抱在自己怀里，阴茎顶在泥泞的肉穴，猛的挺身勃发的性器蛮横的捅了进去，甬道似乎被粗大的性器扩到极限，却还是不够卵的通过。King无助的抽泣，卵和阴茎同时从内外刺激他的身体，他射了一波又一波，床上不仅是卵表面的粘液，还有他的精液，蜷缩着无意识的颤抖，脑子中孩童聒噪的吵的他头疼，蹙眉摇晃脑袋，想让声音消失。

将臣抱起他，飞身冲破古堡的玻璃立于被乌云遮蔽的天空，黑暗中他的骨骼断裂重组，人类光滑的皮肤被鳞片覆盖，身躯迅速的变大，直至有King身体的三四倍。属于人类的阴茎也变得仿佛一个折磨罪犯的刑具，龟头足足有一个成年男人的拳头那么大，黑红的表皮布满粗大的血管，根部处竟然还有一些细腻的鳞片。

King的腰被握在将臣原身的手中，仿佛一个洋娃娃，龟头顶在还未闭合的穴口旋转了进去半个，King疼得双腿发抖，哆嗦个不停，尖叫着哭泣了出来，“疼！不要了！”

这比之前妖兽的卵在他肚子里搞出的动静还要疼，不同于鬼众道占据他每一个毛孔的痛，他能感受到肌肉的撕裂，鲜血从交合的地方流出来，把那处变得更加粘稠，龟头把括约肌撑的发白，没有了一丝褶皱，磨蹭着终于挤了半个进去。King却已经疼得全身无力，湿冷的皮肤渗出细密的冷汗，嘴唇发白，牙齿打着颤小声的哭泣。

卵惧怕僵尸真祖的气息，滚出了温暖的子宫，萤绿色变得黯淡无光，卡在了宫口处。将臣带着长指甲的大拇指按压着King缩小的腹部，又往里面挤了一寸，肠道被细碎的鳞片和暴起的青筋占据，King疼的已经快要晕厥了，但是将臣的血液让他保持了最后的清醒。

卵缓缓的下降，一寸一寸的碾过他的宫口，甬道，疼痛却又有难言的快感。King整个人仿佛从水里捞出来的一样，将臣拔出阴茎，留下一个艳红的洞。指甲小心翼翼在洞中探索，拇指在腹部温柔的轻揉，萤绿色越来越亮，那颗巨大的卵终于向下滑落，挤过他的穴道，挤出他的洞口，从空中落下隐匿在了黑暗的灌木丛中，暗暗的闪着绿光。

地球另一处的男人睁开了眼，咧开嘴角露出笑容。他妻子完成了他的第一次生产，他的孩子终于出生了。

将臣重新把阴茎挤了进去，指甲暧昧的在妖兽母亲的脊背滑动，把King钉在阴茎上欣赏那个烂熟透红的小穴是怎样吞吐他的阴茎，King无力反抗，这场相差悬殊的性爱让他像一只和狮子交配的小猫，他的肚皮被阴茎撑得高高隆起。

他想逃离这里，但是在高空中将臣的身体是他唯一的落脚点，他的肠肉被完完全全的填满，描绘出阴茎的形状，他却清晰的认识带外面还有一大截，将臣也不强求，根部细碎的鳞片摩擦着穴口，刮出一道道血痕，粘稠的血液和体液一起淋在将臣巨大的阴茎上面。

疼！

King无力的张开嘴，下意识的分开双腿试图缓解疼痛，被钉在性器上发出虚弱又痛苦的抽泣，眼眶中滚烫的泪水滴在将臣的手心。

“他会来找你的。”将臣沉默了一会儿，说到。看着已经晕过去的King咬破手指，闪着红光的液体滴在King的嘴角。肠道顿时又麻又痒，King扭着酸软的屁股，瞪着将臣。

“你给我吃了什么！”他的声音沙哑低沉，抑制不住的呻吟从唇缝溢出，肠道颤抖着咬住将臣巨大阴茎，浊液被挤出嫩红的小洞，将臣的手心湿透了，全是黏腻的液体。

“我发情了。”将臣平静的说到，心脏却在剧烈的跳动。只有他知道上次出现这种情况已经是几百年前了，这次一个人类居然会让他发情……

将臣停住他的想法，将半根肉棒埋入男人的体内，浓烈的精液冲洗他被妖兽占据过的子宫，瞬间被艳红的贪婪寄生吸收，King害怕的颤抖，他不想重蹈覆辙。突然爆发一股力量，挣扎着踢打将臣，却又瞬间萎靡了下去，像脱水的鱼一样在将臣手上发着抖。

“没事的”，将臣的话安慰了他紧绷的神经，体内的阴茎也变成了正常的人类大小，恢复人身的将臣抱着这场因为体型差异在仿佛强奸的折磨中昏睡过去的男人回到房间。

打破的玻璃自动的修复，已经换过的床单干净整洁，将臣温柔的放下怀中清洗干净的人，掩上门。

“他需要这个”，将臣摸出一张发黄的羊皮纸递给还站在画像前的莱利，转身朝楼上走去，“小心教会。”

莱利摩挲着手中的羊皮纸，紧紧的看着画像中微笑的男人，仿佛要把他的样子深深地记在脑海中，黑影闪过消失在古堡之中。

苏醒吧，我的爱。


	3. 回家

一个月后。

香港，Bad Boy特工私人侦探社来了一位身穿白色长袍的男人，他的身体被完完全全的包裹，走在闷热的香港街头，引起了所有人的注意。那人却旁若无人的打量着周围的一切，仿佛一个对世界充满了好奇的孩子。

“请问bad boy特工在哪？”

“喔，你是说那个侦探社吧！早就关门了，听说老板失踪了。”路人可惜的摇摇头，那老板他见过几次，虽然每次都带不同的女仔，但是确实有自己的本事。

“关门了吗？”长袍男人呢喃着，也不再理会路人的追忆往事，寻着血脉的味道步上了积了厚厚一层灰的台阶。

Jack从一堆乱七八糟的文件里抬起头，丢开被酒精打湿又干透变得脆硬的画着诡异符号的羊皮卷，一边揉着被酒精搅成一团的大脑，摔到了门边。

“来了！别敲了，你不是有钥匙吗？”

自从一个月之前，将臣将King带走之后，Jack像发了疯似的到处搜寻文献资料，只求能够把King带回来，甚至是杀死鬼众道和将臣。但是他越寻找就愈发绝望，鬼众道吞噬的生命已经融入他的灵魂，成了那一团黑洞似阴影的养料，若是要杀死他，他需要杀死所以哀嚎的灵魂。

而将臣，他存于一切之上，自从人类有了文字，他就以一个永不改变的形象出现在所有泛黄的书卷之上。他在这颗星球还是贫瘠之地的时候就从海洋的深渊之中诞生，沉眠于这片土地。不老不死，不生不灭。他是异教徒祭台上的神明，是教会梦魇中的恶魔。

唯一结束他生命的方法仅仅存于世人口中的流传，一把世外玄铁制成的剑。而这把剑早已失去了踪迹。

Jack拉开门，正准备对着Queen说他那一套不知道说了多少次的说辞，却发现眼前是一个男人，或者说是一个少年，他看起来不过17，18岁的样子，全身裹在白色长袍之中，眼神超然物外，却在偶尔的一瞬闪过一丝好奇。隔着Jack摇晃的身体，好奇的打量房间的一切。

“找谁？”

少年收回乱转的眼珠子，故作老成的清了清嗓子，“我有办法找到将臣。”

Jack倒了两杯酒，一杯放在少年面前，他一进门就占据了那一方位置——King的位置。他无视地上丢弃的东西，酒瓶，文件甚至几卷还散发着诡魅味道的人皮书，轻车熟路的陷进了沙发柔软的缝隙，那满足的神情仿佛经历无数旅途后回到家中的幼犬。

Jack靠坐在沙发上，看着对面的少年，端着酒杯抿了一口，语气中却没有什么兴奋，“请说吧，你的办法……”

不是他不信任少年，而是对于任何一个找上门来的陌生人，虽然他看起来很了解这些隐秘的甚至可以说是传说的故事，但是他的种种举动都像一个刚刚入世的孩童，实在是不可信又不正常。

少年盯着玻璃杯中上升的气泡，无论他怎么的装作成熟，所有的动作都像是偷学大人的小孩，“教会发现灭世之子降临了。”

Jack顿了一顿，他应该猜到少年是教会的人，他白色的长袍以及藏在脖子上银色的十字架，他误入凡世对人世的一切充满好奇的样子。恍然大悟之后是涌起的担忧，他和King曾经接触过这个立于人类顶端的组织。

高傲而自大，自谓救世主，自谓悲天悯人的爱世上万物，但对于他们来说人类的生命如同蝼蚁，为了拯救大多数可以放弃少数。

而King，肯定是他们选择放弃的。

Jack咽下一口酒，苦的让他想吐。他正要开口，背后传来了开门的声音。对面的少年耸了一下鼻子，眼睛顿时亮了起来，Jack不得不承认一件事，他很像King。

也许Queen说的对，我走火入魔了。他自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。没有转头，他知道是谁，也只有她会来了，当然现在还有另一个人，他看着对面的人。

那个少年期待的注视着房门，金色的光线闯进混乱的房间，灰尘在投下的光幕下飞舞，慢慢的被一个女人高挑的身影遮蔽。

“Jack，你居然还没有死掉。”Queen嫌弃的捂住口鼻，踮着脚躲过地上的酒瓶，抬起来头来正对上一双热烈的眼。

“这位是？”

Jack懒懒散散的开口，“这是……”,这时他才发现他根本没有问过少年的名字。毕竟他从一开始就不相信少年可以帮他找到King。

“游邦潮。”

少年的声音打破了房间中逼仄的沉默，他终于愿意从King的位置上起身，慢慢的蹭到了Queen的身边，像一位中世纪的骑士弯腰献上了一个虔诚的吻手礼。

他颤抖的嘴唇缓慢的贴近女人保养良好的手背，艳红的唇印在白皙的皮肤上仿佛盛开的蔷薇。

如此相近的味道，隔着皮肤在青色的血管中涌动，闪过一瞬红光的眸子痴迷的阖上，黑色的幕布上炸开大朵大朵的血红花朵，绘成一个模糊的影像又迅速破灭。

“母亲……”游邦潮无声的蠕动嘴唇，记忆中镌刻的感觉如潮水般浸没他的身体，他诡异的舒展肩胛，仿佛在那少年人纤细的身体中沉睡着一只蛰伏的野兽，而他正在苏醒。用它对狩猎的渴望，征服的野望，毁灭的欲望取代少年无邪的双眼。

“安静！”

游邦潮在心底说到，无尽的虚空中传来一声不屑的嗤笑，眼底晕开的黑色却乖巧的凝在瞳孔之中。他恋恋不舍的松开Queen的手，窝回King的位置，慵懒的蜷缩四肢，看起来一副昏昏欲睡的样子。

Queen狐疑的看着不停灌酒的Jack和眼皮子都快耷拉下来的少年，无奈的耸了耸肩。她整理裙子正要坐在少年身边时，那双眼睛却突然睁开，暴虐的黑色如同实体化的恶意，咧开它的嘴角勾起嘲弄的笑容，漏出的尖利牙齿闪着森森阴光。

“啊！”Queen吓得跌坐在Jack的身边，再次抬起头时那头恶兽已经隐匿了身形，少年的呼吸吹起他额上的短发，恬静的享受梦中的美好。

地球另一端的古堡中，云朵般柔软的床榻上眠着一个男人，蜜色的皮肤被汗水浸透，烦躁的的扭动身躯逃避梦魇中刺耳的祷词。

剧烈燃烧的篝火飞舞着火星，染红了天际如银盘的月，照亮了赤裸的异教徒脸上覆着的面具，繁复的花纹在他们的皮肤上勾勒出古老隐秘的文字。

树叶沙沙作响，异教徒用匍匐的姿态迎接他们的神明之子，那物足足有两米高，下身蠕动着章鱼般的触手，婴儿头颅大的吸盘吐出粘腻的透明液体，在污黑的泥土上留下一条散发着腥臭味的印记。他慢慢地挪动庞大沉重的身躯，直至他的脸庞出现在月色之下，俊美的人类脸庞镶着稀碎的鳞片，随着他的脊柱向下延伸，终止在尾椎处，泛出炫目的银光。

纯洁的月不忍直视这片土地上翻涌的污黑，一阵冷风吹过，隐藏了最后一丝仁慈的光线。那物慢慢的靠近被异教徒簇拥的木架，被束缚手脚的男人无助的凝视天空，耳边响起的遥远而空灵的祷词以及有节奏的舞步让他窒息。

我要醒来……

要醒来……

醒来……

来……

潜意识的呼唤让King挣扎着张开仿佛被水泥浇灌的下颚，舌尖传来的疼痛无比的清晰，然而他没有醒来。他惊惧看着那物渐渐地攀上他的身体，粘腻的触手下身依依不舍的在他身上游走，潮湿冰冷的粘液让他忍不住的颤抖。

“母亲，母亲，母亲……”

他终于看清了那物的脸，那只是一个少年，惨白的没有一丝血色的唇不停的张合，沙哑的喉咙发出如砂纸般的声音，隔着冰冷的大西洋，隔着无边的土地，呼唤着他的母亲。

“我不是！我不是！”King害怕的尖叫，男人响彻云霄的声音犹如给周围赤裸的人群一个信号，一些人邪味的转动头颅，脊柱弯成一种不正常的弧度，肌肉在皮肤下鼓动，试图挣脱束缚他们的人类皮囊。他们的同伴以崇敬的目光凝视着一幕，看着那些不愿意再被压抑的兽嘶吼着冲出笼子，占据这片土地。

少年不解的看着渗出冷汗的男人，委屈的咬着下唇，犹如被主人抛弃的小狗，“母亲，你不要我吗？”

他不等King的回答，又坚定的说到，“别怕，母亲。当我回到你身体时，我们就永远不会分开了！”

灵活湿滑的触手拉开男人的双腿，少年俯身好奇的看着腿间收缩的肉花，没有瞳仁的眼睛满是痴迷的好奇，他不顾男人痛苦的闷哼，触手将男人吊在半空中，他的腿被分到极限，寒风吹的King泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，身下的肉穴却本能流出体液，在重力作用下迁出一缕丝线。

“不要……”如此羞耻的动作让King颤抖着求饶，周围妖兽与人类虔诚的目光更是宛如刀割，在他皮肤上划出一道道血淋淋的痕迹。

庞巨的触手抵在肉穴上，好奇的戳了戳，King顿时身体僵硬的一动也不敢动。咬着牙忍受身上湿腻的触感，括约肌下意识的收紧抵御外来的入侵。

“唔！”

深蓝色的触手蛮横的挤了进去，糜红的头部仿佛血一般，和肉穴合为一体。少年开心的笑了起来，挥舞的触手急切的感受男人的每一寸肌肤，吸盘贴在他的胸上，犹如吮吸乳汁般收缩他没有骨骼的软体。

他的动作毫无章法，但是刻在骨子里的那种温暖而眷恋的感觉让他本能的往里面挤，回到潮热的子宫，回到他只呆过一天的地方。

兴奋的异教徒缠绕着对方，他们的生殖器交合在一起，流淌的的液体濡湿他们的皮肤，尖利的牙齿破开脆弱的皮肉，血液与荷尔蒙的味道开始蒸腾，弥漫的雾气如实体化的黑色结界笼罩这片不被神明祝福的土地。

越来越粗大的触手将括约肌撑得发白，再也进不了一寸，少年不高兴的贴在母亲身上，依恋的在他的小腹摩挲，脸上的鳞片把King腹部结实的肌肉磨得发红。他能听到那个随着心脏跳动的器官，血管中流动的液体，神经里不停传递的电流。

他颤抖着覆上自己的手掌。

向下！向下！向下！

King疼的说不出话来，低着头急切的喘息，疲惫的肺部贪婪的摄取赖以生存的氧气，填满他的肺泡，随着血管送到他瘫软无力的四肢。恍惚间他觉得自己湿热的内脏中混进了一只冰凉的手，乱麻般交织的血管在手掌的缝隙中穿梭。

那只手掌握住他腹部畸生的器官，柔软的指腹抚摸丝绸似的模糊血淋淋的肌肉，粘稠的血红污染了白的几乎透明的手，又瞬间被吸收。少年用满是血污的手抚摸着男人的脸，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇。鼻尖暧昧的摩挲着，轻柔的舔舐男人的唇。

触手顿时一紧，彻底破开男人的身体，肌肉撕裂的声音在少年的耳道中被扩大，凝聚成一滴眼泪滑落他的脸颊。

“母亲，我终于回到您的身体了。”

交缠在一起的异教徒吞下同伴的最后一口血肉，肌肉和骨渣混着血液滚入他们的食道，融入已经分不开的肉体，沸腾的漆黑从泥土中溢出，月色在无人知晓的时候已经被崇敬暴力与美的异教神明污浊，那只狰狞的恶兽满意而愉悦的漏出锯齿般的白光。

“啊！将臣！！！”King在被身体被撕裂的瞬间尖叫出来，瞪大了恐惧的双眼，像抓住最后一根稻草似的喘息着抓住身边突然出现穿着白色大衣的男人。他连忙扯开被子，仔细的检查自己的腹部，完好无损。终于在男人的的安抚下终于慢慢镇定了下来。

“嗯！真好喝！”游邦潮在沙发上舒展四肢，端起已经没有了气泡的蜜色酒液，一口气灌进了喉咙，舒服的眯起了渐渐失去瞳仁的眼睛。


	4. 漩涡

“你知道为什么人类所有的影片，书籍都宣传人性本善吗？”男子的声音中带着显而易见的傲慢，这不是一个问句，他也不需要回答。  
“因为人类这种生物就是恶的具象化，他们总是宣称变坏是因为恶魔的入侵，自己则是纯洁无瑕的，受神灵的庇护。”男子显然忘了自己也是人类，锋利的指尖在平静的水面划过，撕破了水中十字架上耶稣的倒影。  
一旁站着的男人平静看了他一眼，嘴唇蠕动却没有开口。他背着手看着被信徒朝拜的雕像，低着头颅的圣子在他的注视下仿佛流下了一滴眼泪，引起了一片惊呼和祷词，男人一身中式长衫却处于繁复的金白教堂与顶礼膜拜的异国信徒之中，显得怪异却又莫名的契合。  
“你好，可以借过一下吗？”女士的声音打破了两人之间的沉默，她虔诚的靠近刚刚男子玩弄的水池，大理石的台面，金色的镶边把水都映衬的犹如液体的阳光，散发着柔和的热度。女士捏着手中精巧的银色小十字架，挪着步子靠近那一池的水，冰凉的液体在她的额头上留下一块水渍，她颤抖着阖上双眸，缓缓的低下头颅向着被鞭挞的圣子祷告。  
男子发出一声嗤笑，刺耳的声音在安静的大厅的被圆形的屋顶反射，形成一个巨大的回音。信徒们怒目而视，如刀如剑的目光刺向黑发的男子，谴责他对圣父的不恭。男子视若无睹，甚至恶劣的想着几日后这些低劣的人类在教堂前的广场上见到身穿白袍的他是如何作想。  
他压抑的笑声让人毛骨悚然，身边的男人却仿佛什么都没有听到，推了推鼻梁上老式的圆框眼镜，“现在你可以告诉我，我到这里的原因了吗？”  
男人急促的收敛了笑声，像是一个突然断电的收音机，他摸摸索索的从黑色西装外套里掏出一根烟和一张揉的皱巴巴的纸，不顾周围人抗议的眼神，点燃了香烟，纷飞的烟灰在白色的石墙上留下一个肮脏的污渍。  
男人小心展开那张又旧又破的纸，恶心的味道和诡异的文字让他皱起了眉头，手指尖湿滑的感觉让他思考着男子是怎么把它和香烟放在一起的。  
“为何在你这儿？”  
男子猛吸了一大口烟，灰色的烟雾笼罩这他融合了东方和西方特色的五官，没有回答男人的问题。他扯过那种看起来异常脆弱的纸张，在某个地方点了点手指，“骑士先生，你的工作来了。”  
***  
Jack送走游邦潮之后长舒了一口气，少年醒来之后仿佛换了一个人，无邪的眼神变得饱含恶意，瞳仁变得犹如深海般黑暗，照不进一丝的光线。他在那样的眼神之下感到窒息，犹如被湿腻的触手缠绕脖颈，鼻尖全是海水的潮咸味，被压迫的胸腔让每一次的呼吸都带着疼痛。  
少年对他的一切都不感兴趣，甚至没有施舍一个眼神，转而狂热的打量着Queen，然而却不是那种青春期少年对漂亮女孩的爱慕之情，他是通过她在看其他什么东西，而他对此势在必得。  
Jack回想这少年离开时盯着King专属座位时那难以言喻的样子，只希望那个恶心而癫狂的模样能从他的脑海中快点消失。少年残留的影像让他时时刻刻感觉在被窥探内心，白色背影消失在远处，他正要关上门，抬头的一瞬间对上了一个陌生男人的眼睛，手停住了关门的动作。  
***  
将臣在King晕过去的时候有一瞬间的慌乱，但是又马上恢复了平日的冷静，小心的把人塞到被窝里，从背后抱住他。  
他环住怀里就算睡着了却仍然颤抖的人，刚刚的梦魇他试图窥探，却蒙着一层厚厚的黑雾阻隔了他的视线，他在黑雾中闻到了来自血脉的味道，是King的血亲。  
将臣的鼻尖温柔的在King汗湿的发丝里摩挲，垂下的眼中却闪过一丝暗芒。  
他认为鬼众道还没有那个本事能突破古堡的禁制，是谁？他抚摸着King脖子上渐渐浮现的红色荆棘，在他的手掌下红光变的愈发明亮，甚至照亮了这一室的寂然，也印出了窗上一个小小的黑影。  
银蛇吐着腥红的信子，蠕动着身子慢慢的靠近床上安睡的男人。  
***  
少年脱去了一身繁复的白袍，宽大的白色西服如果Jack见了一定眼熟，因为这是King最常穿的一件，不知道少年时怎么从他的衣柜里拿出来的。少年的身形撑不起这件衣服，漏出了他胸前惨白的皮肤，没有一丝的血色，却能看到过于薄的皮肤下涌动的仿佛石油一般的黑色粘稠液体，他们代替了血液被少年的粗壮血管送到他逐渐舒展的躯体。  
立起来的领子蹭着少年的脸颊，男人身上的味道让他心安，随手打掉不知道从何处飞来的东西，脚步轻快的一步步的走下看不见底的石阶。  
黑暗中缠绕的怪物好奇的看着这个人类少年，他身上独属于人类的生气让他们贪婪的舔舐着乱牙，可是少年身后被碾碎的肢体让他们心生畏惧，只能抗拒着着自己猎食的本能，眼睁睁的看着少年朝着深处走去。  
那是那位大人的屈身之地，一个下身如蜘蛛却有着漂亮女人头颅的怪物浅然一笑，凌乱的卷发在潮湿的雾气濡湿，贴在她病态般苍白的脸颊上，八条腿快速的移动，坚硬的外骨骼在墙壁敲击出清脆的声响，她舔舐着殷红的嘴唇，狭长的双眸里闪烁着贪婪的绿光，如果她找大人要一些残羹冷炙肯定是可以的。  
和她一样主意的不在少数，自从和平条约被撕毁之后，妖兽们只能如猪猡般生活在这黑暗潮湿拥挤的地下，没有居所，没有食物，没有光明。他们每一个都在等待着那位大人许下的诺言成真之日，即是这世间成为妖兽都市的那一刻，用外骨骼刺穿他们迸发跳动的心脏，用柔软的外身缠绕在人类的身上，让温热的碎肉和鲜血一起填饱他们饥饿的胃囊，那会是他们的狂欢之日。  
地下城最里面的房间之内，两“人”正在对饮，一即是那少年寻找的血缘——鬼众道，他靠在沙发柔软的布料上，一杯杯下肚的深红色液体让他愈发的慵懒，漆黑的瞳仁慢慢的扩散，吞噬着眼中苍茫的白。墙壁传来规律的敲击声，他突然耸动了一下鼻子，逐渐靠近的那种陌生却又熟悉的味道让他拉开了嘴角的弧度。  
另一个男人一身浅棕色的西装，金丝眼镜架在他高挺的鼻梁上，一举一动都昭示着他的优雅。他对鬼众道所有诡异的动作都视若无睹，骨节分明的纤长手指轻巧的拿着半满的高脚杯，缓慢的摇晃着，越来越多气泡从杯底上升，破碎在液平面上。他侧耳倾听着少年的脚步声，气泡中慢慢的显现出一朵朵黑色的莲花，墨笔勾勒的盛开花瓣犹如母亲的子宫孕育着一个沉睡男人的侧影。  
地球遥远的另一面，半梦半醒之间的男人似乎感受到了这似有似无的窥探，他扯过被子遮住自己的头，那一双冷似毒蛇的浅色眸子仍然没有放过他的意思，无形的枝丫从窥探的双眼中探出，抚摸过他光滑的皮肤，湿腻的水痕在他的腰上拖曳犹如一条森林中沾满了晨露的蝮蛇。他冷的瑟瑟发抖，理智却被莫明奇妙的火焰逼到了绝路，那是由蛇腹带来的苍白火苗，他们如同活物一般渗入他的皮肤，他的肌肉，他的骨髓，欢快的在男人的身体之内悦动，燃烧着一切，用无尽的苍茫吞噬五彩的世界。  
男人哑着嗓子，痛苦的抓挠着身下被汗水浸湿的床单，这是一种难以描述的感觉。他的灵魂被困在一片苍茫的深海之中，每一次呼吸都会损耗气泡中稀薄的氧气，让他的肺仿佛被火灼烧一般。他无声的哭喊着，手掌撕扯着脖颈上缠绕着的枝丫，刺眼的红光从他的指缝中溢出，照亮了整个房间。  
男人瘫软在床上，眼泪从他的眼眶滑落，却在脱离眼睛的一瞬间散成了灰色的烟雾，模糊了他的视线，隔着朦胧的烟雾他看到了一双眼睛。  
一双男人的眼睛，眼角的细纹昭示着他已不在年轻，但是眼眸中幽深的黑暗如同黑洞一般，扭曲时间，扭曲光线。不似人类，星点如夜晚的灯光占据了他的双眸，旋转的行星在他眼中爆炸，聚合，燃烧……  
庞杂的画面占据了他所有的视线，他的每一个毛孔都在冒出细长的根茎，盛开一朵朵漆黑如墨的莲花。  
他颤抖着向后退去，疯狂的抓挠自己的皮肤，那些让他痛不欲生的花朵犹如他指尖触碰的一瞬间破碎，时间却在他手指离开时迅速的逆转，他能感觉到那些粗糙的根茎扎根与他的骨头，盘曲的细根包绕着苍白的骨头，他觉得身上的每一处肌肤都在疼痛，又酸又胀。根茎如逐渐增粗，犹如麻绳一般分开他的双腿，让他悬吊在半空之中。  
在他看不见的体内，温暖的宫床被送入了一颗沉睡的种子。他安静的蜷缩在角落，微微的发着光亮。做完这一切的花朵慢慢从他的皮肤上凋谢，他被数以万计的黑色花瓣所淹没，他靠在身后的“墙壁”上，早已被汗水浸湿的衣衫贴在冰凉的气壁之上，摇摇欲坠，仿佛下一秒就会坠入无变的深海。  
他绝望的闭上双眼，等待着迎接他悲惨的命运，猛的感觉一阵天旋地转，再次醒来时已经回到了自己的房间，刚刚所经历的一切仅仅是一个可怖的梦境。  
King长舒了一口气，手心却传来一阵阵奇异的热度，越发增高的温度让手心感觉仿佛握着一簇火焰，麻木的痛觉神经隔了一会儿才感觉到刺痛的灼烧感，他缓慢的张开紧握着的手心，一颗种子的纹身赫然在目，他睁大了双眼，发了狂似的在床上摩擦，试图把这犹如墨汁画上的美丽图案从自己的手心消除。  
他崩溃的大叫，连滚带爬的跑出着一间被注视着的房间。将臣蓦地出现在他的面前，展开双翼抱着撞进怀里的男人飞上被血月征服的天空。  
“King！”将臣摇晃着晕厥过去的男人，停在城堡的尖顶，巨大的双翼好似一张柔软的床，眠着男人疲惫的身体。将臣望着仿佛被血染红的月，在他的注视下就连月都要避其锋芒，收敛了这唯一的世外之光。  
遮天辟月的乌云笼罩在城堡的尖顶，陷入黑暗中的King顿时失去了燃烧他灵魂的光线，颤动这睫毛，迷茫的双眼望着缝隙之中漏出的一丝红。他呆愣的望着，显然仍未从幻境中缓过神来，将臣握住他的手，太久没有修理过的指甲深深的嵌入了他的掌心，腥红的血液顺着他的手臂滴滴哒哒的聚在将臣的肉翼之上，慢慢的渗入愈发鲜红的纹路。  
将臣轻柔的扳开他攥紧的手指，种子的纹身瞬间消失，将臣却捕捉到了一个漆黑的残影，他是不会看错的……是他。他抚摸着King脖子上突兀的红色荆棘，那些让人不能仔细观察的刺目红光之中藏着一朵朵精致的墨莲。  
King在他的抚摸下突然抿起了嘴唇，他感觉自己身体的某一部分正在变化。他悄悄的远离将臣的触摸，双腿慢慢的夹紧，满面潮红的磨夹着双腿，他一定不知自己现在的样子就像一个饥渴的少女荡妇，一声又一声的呻吟从他的唇缝中溢出，双眼内愉悦的泪水浸透，秀挺的鼻尖挂着潮热的汗。  
将臣想要帮他，手掌轻巧的卡进他紧闭的双腿，缓慢的向上探去，却陷入了一道潮湿柔软的缝隙。他试探性的按了按，挤出了更多的粘液，打湿了King身上唯一的布料，凸显出拿到鲜红的裂口。  
King此时也察觉到了不对劲，震惊的瞪大了双眼，看了看低着头看不出表情的将臣，颤抖着扯开他的手掌，蛮横在自己下身抠挖，黏腻的触感让他头皮发麻，不敢置信径直插入了自己的手指，紧涩的穴道吞吐着他的手指，越来越多的粘液流到了他的手心。  
将臣抓住他的手，制止了他的自残。温柔的舔舐着他指尖咸甜的液体，对上了King因恐惧而极度缩小的瞳孔，“那……那是真的吗？”  
他的声音已经在崩溃的边缘，他一个男人生孩子已经是够诡异的了，更何况是一个怪物，现在……他回忆起刚刚那个柔软的触感，犹如蚌肉一样紧紧的吸住他的手指……  
“我是怪物？我是怪物！”他喃喃自语，身体一耸一耸的抽泣着，他不知道那颗种子是什么意思，难道自己的肚子里又有一个怪物吗？他抚摸着自己的腹部，先是轻轻的抚过，慢慢的变成疯狂的抓挖，似乎想把那个畸生的器官从自己的腹部挖出来。  
将臣强硬的抓住他的手放在自己的心尖，尖利的指尖在胡乱的挣扎中刺破了他的皮肤，一滴闪着红光的血珠顺着他的指尖融进他的手掌，如同被点缀的朱砂坠在种子的尖部。  
他俯下身体，亲吻着King平坦的小腹，紧绷的身体让他小腹的皮肤拉紧，没有一丝赘肉。将臣握着他的手，慢慢的向下亲吻。退下湿透的裤子，堆在他的一边的小腿上，柔软灵活的舌头舔舐着男人身上新生成的器官。King眼神闪过一阵白光，脚尖崩的笔直，小腹不住的上下起伏。手指扣住将臣的背，“慢……慢点”，声音中的哽咽声是巨大的水声都遮掩不了的。  
“你是我最美的小怪物……”挤入穴道的舌头渐渐的拉长，粗糙的舌苔扫过敏感柔软的肉壁，激的King身体不停地哆嗦，陌生的感觉让他没有一丝安全感，修长的双腿下意识的夹在将臣身上。将臣捧着他的臀部，丰腴的臀肉在他的掌心被揉捏的变形，他在后穴中缓慢的插入一根手指。  
没有被扩张的穴道干涩禁闭，艰难的吞入将臣的手指。将臣并不急于求成，用指腹的老茧轻轻的摩擦男人细腻的肌肤。  
“唔……”猫叫般的呻吟从King的喉咙泄出，他在将臣的舔弄下他感觉到了巨大的空虚，夹紧他的小腿悄悄的男人的背上磨蹭，希望以此来消除体内蔓延的欲望。他的小穴几乎都在流水，将臣舔舐，吮吸着他的小穴，发出巨大的淫靡的水声。  
将臣轻轻咬住他下身挺立的阴蒂，用尖牙轻柔的碾弄。King发出濒死般的尖叫，慢慢的拖成一声变调的尾音，如脱水的鱼一般瘫软着身子，只有微微起伏的腹部显示了他慌乱的呼吸。还未等他缓过来了，将臣撑起了身子，粗壮的阴茎猛的贯穿了他的身体，柔软而缠绵的穴肉如同吸盘一样吸住他的阴茎，温热的粘液洗涤着他的性器，跳动的肉棒让King攀着将臣的肩膀喘着粗气，牙齿嗑在将臣的肩膀上，慢慢的陷入他的肌肉。入嘴的血腥味和身下仿佛用不停歇的撞击把他送入了挤乐，他被将臣肏的上下起伏，皮肉拍打的声音充斥着整个房间。  
血液顺着他的口水一起流入他的身体，却没有进入他的胃囊，而是顺着一根细小的几乎看不真切的根茎输送到了宫床，坠在那颗种子的尖端，就如同他掌心越发真实的纹身一般。  
将臣慢慢的挺动着腰身，等待着King的适应。脆弱敏感的阴道包裹着火热的性器，蠕动着感受着阴茎上跳动的血管，身体中巨大的空虚被瞬间填满。疼痛被快欲所替代，King迷离着漂亮的眸子，把将臣缠的更紧，将臣微微一笑，在漆黑的夜中挺动着腰身，将破碎而欢愉的声音挤出男人的体内。  
“怀上我们的孩子，他就找不到你了……”


End file.
